El momento perfecto
by shadow66 princess
Summary: Endou tiene un gran problema, esta enamorado de cierto muchacho de ojos rojizos, cabello largo y azul pero no tiene idea de como confesarse pero gracias a la insistencia de sus amigos, se animara a dar el gran paso. Fanfic corto. YAOI, Epilogo con YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola, hola gente bonita! Aqui me reporto con otro de mis engendrito -fanfic's- jajaja esta vez es una historia romántica, harto melosa y gay (?) si, como siempre jaja espero que les guste, yo me entretuve escribiéndola.

**Titulo:** El momento perfecto.

**Autora:** Shadow princess/Kitsune.

**Fandom:** Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja:** EndouxKazemaru como principal, mención de HirotoxMidorikawa y GouenjixFubuki.

**Géneros:** Romance, algo de humor, shonen ai.

**Advertencia:** FANFIC CON CONTENIDO HOMOSEXUAL, o sea que si eres homofobico o muy joven y sin conocimiento de lo que hablo es mejor que cierres esta ventana o pinches la flechita de "Atrás". No quiero reclamos después.

**Capitulo:** 1/2.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es completa propiedad de Level-5, lo único que me pertenece es esta historia y no gano nada escribiéndola o publicándola mas que mi propia satisfacción.

* * *

CAPITULO 1

El entrenamiento del equipo Inazuma Japan había sido duro y largo, como usualmente pasaba, todos los integrantes estaban cansados y solo querían irse a dormir al edificio del campamento, bebieron algo de agua de los termos que les dieron las ayudantes del equipo.

Mamoru Endou, se quito los guantes para después hidratarse- El día de hoy la practica fue genial, ¿¡no lo creen! -comento entusiasmado con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras el resto del equipo, la mayoría sentados en el suelo, le miraban sumamente cansados y con una enorme gota de sudor resbalando por su frente. El velocista de cabello azulado simplemente sonrió con nerviosismo, como siempre aquel chico no parecía cansarse, pero era normal siempre seguía entrenando por su cuenta en la torre de Acero.

Poco a poco los miembros del equipo comenzaron a ir a los vestidores para cambiarse de ropa y disfrutar de lo que quedaba del día descansando o dedicándose a alguna otra actividad. Los primeros en escabullirse después de sacarse el uniforme, fueron Tachimukai y Tsunami, parecían estar muy apresurados en salir del lugar. No era una sorpresa ya que ellos eran pareja, desde hacia tiempo, cosa que a nadie del equipo le molestaba al contrario esa situación parecía animar a algunos mas que sentían cierta atracción por algunos de sus compañeros...Y entre ellos contaba el jugador no. 1 del equipo, el capitán, Endou. Desde hacia tiempo había reconocido que sentía un cariño muy especial por el velocista Kazemaru; entre mas convivían juntos e incluso durante el abandono al equipo ese cariño se consolido en un sentimiento mas fuerte. Le gustaba, lo quería...estaba enamorado de el, pero su razón le decía que no era algo prudente, como capitán del equipo debía preocuparse por todos sus demás compañeros, no podía ser tan egoísta y solo concentrarse en el ex-atleta.

Estaba tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que todos los demás del equipo ya habían salido del vestidor, creía haberse quedado solo, pero en el momento en que se saco la playera del uniforme, entro en la habitación Ichirouta Kazemaru, aun no se había cambiado, parecía haberse distraído con algo.

El portero se puso algo nervioso pero intento no darle importancia y siguió cambiándose, dejando ver las muchas heridas en su espalda debido al entrenamiento- Kazemaru, ¿te paso algo malo? -pregunto intentando no sonar muy ansioso al ver la expresión de ligera preocupación de su compañero.

-Hmm algo así, Endou pero no te preocupes -comento sonriente mientras se sacaba la liga del cabello, dejándolo suelto, el castaño se sonrojo un poco, desviando el rostro. Le encantaba cuando podía ver al ex-velocista con aquella apariencia.

Termino de ponerse la playera limpia y aun sin mirarle al rostro hablo en voz baja- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, pero no voy a presionarte -de reojo, y sintiéndose algo vil por hacerlo, observaba como el peliazul se cambiaba, tenia un cuerpo atlético y bien definido, ya varias veces había fantaseado sobre el como se sentiría esa piel al tacto y al gusto pero no tenia el valor para hacerlo en la realidad.

Kazemaru se sentó en una de las bancas, ya vestido pero aun con el cabello suelto, Endou hizo lo propio y se sentó a su lado, esperando que quisiera hablar.

-Hace un rato vino a buscarme mi antiguo compañero de atletismo...lo recuerdas, ¿no? -El chico de la banda asintió en silencio, sin querer interrumpirle aunque tenia miedo de enterarse de que el otro de nuevo dudara de su permanencia en el equipo- El me dijo que...-el numero dos, trago saliva con pesadez- Me dijo que yo le gustaba -termino susurrando, con la mirada fija en el suelo con un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas.

Y aquella imagen seria perfecta para Endou, si no fuera porque estaba hablando de otro chico y de forma romántica, hizo un ligero gesto de enfado- Y...¿Que piensas hacer? -pregunto de forma brusca, esperando la respuesta y rogando porque fuera a rechazar al niño ese.

-No...no lo se, nunca pensé que tuviera esos sentimientos por mi, creí que era simple admiración -apretó ligeramente la mandíbula- Hay una persona que me gusta pero es inalcanzable para mi así que, tal vez...tal vez debería darle una oportunidad -termino por comentar en voz muy baja, el portero sentía una desagradable opresión en su pecho, al escucharle hablar así. De inmediato se puso de pie frente a el jugador mas rápido, tomándolo por los hombros, mirándole con el ceño fruncido, de forma decisiva.

-¡No hagas nada sino estas seguro! Lo mejor es que te tomes tu tiempo para pensar las cosas, Kazemaru...no vayas a hacer algo de lo que después puedas arrepentirte -le dijo en voz alta, haciendo que el peliazul parpadeara un par de veces, bastante sorprendido por la actitud del otro, y después le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Gracias capitán, tienes razón. Eso haré -comento ya mas tranquilo, el castaño suspiro aliviado y quito sus manos de los hombros del contrario, alejándose, con una ligera sonrisa aunque era bastante falsa.

Ambos recogieron sus mochilas para volver al campamento juntos, platicando de soccer, estrategias, recordando momentos de sus viajes y demás. Fue un momento ameno entre ambos, cuando llegaron al edificio, el castaño le acompaño hasta su habitación, despidiéndose de el con una sonrisa amplia.

Una vez que Ichirouta estuvo en su cuarto, el capitán del equipo se dio la vuelta para ir directo a su propia alcoba pero se encontró con Midorikawa que le observaba con una sonrisita maliciosa en su rostro, Mamoru levanto una ceja con curiosidad ante el bloqueo del paso que le hacia del de cabellos verdes.

-Eh...¿Midorikawa? ¿Necesitas algo? -murmuro Endou, no entendía a que venia la expresión divertida del otro aunque Midorikawa siempre era raro.

-Te gusta Kazemaru, ¿verdad? -le pregunto sin pudor, aun con una sonrisa en sus labios- Iba camino a comprar algo para comer y les vi, eres muy obvio, capitán -rió ligeramente, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. El jugador numero 1 de Inazuma, trago saliva con pesadez, sonrojándose y aferrando su mano a la mochila que llevaba, no creía ser muy obvio porque entonces el objeto de sus deseos se habría dado cuenta y eso no había pasado hasta ese momento o al menos eso creía.

-¿Porque...porque lo dices, Midorikawa? -pregunto aunque sin muchas ganas de seguir la conversación, se sentía acorralado y no le gustaba sobre todo si involucraba sus sentimientos personales hacia el ex-velocista.

El peliverde volvió a reir en voz baja, a veces el castaño era bastante lento e inocente- Es por la forma en que lo miras...algo como "Ah, es un tesoro tan delicado, no quisiera que nadie mas lo tocara" -termino de decir con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios mientras el capitán, enrojecía aun mas pero sin apartar su mirada de la de su compañero e equipo.

-No se lo digas a nadie mas, en especial a él, por favor -dijo en voz alta, no pensaba negar una verdad tan evidente, no le gustaba mentir...pero ocultar la verdad era muy diferente.

Midorikawa suspiro, aquel tonto capitán era tan suspicaz con los sentimientos y emociones de sus compañeros pero no con los de la persona que le gustaba. El ex-alien quería ver feliz al castaño y sobre todo a su buen amigo Kaze chan- Capitán, no te preocupes por eso pero...creo que deberías decirle a Kazemaru, podrías llevarte una sorpresa -comento sutilmente.

-Mi deber es prestar atención a todos mis compañeros de equipo, no puedo solo concentrarme en una persona que me gusta -susurro, explicando sus motivos mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes del pasillo.

Su compañero frunció el ceño- Endou, eso es una tontería, no vas a dejar de preocuparte por el equipo solo porque estas enamorado de alguien mas...mejor piensa bien las cosas, Kazemaru no va a esperar toda la vida -aquellas palabras sobresaltaron al portero, había recordado la confesión del ex-compañero de atletismo- Eres un buen capitán, no creo que dejes de hacerlo con nada -le sonrió con calidez antes de alejarse del chico de la banda, dándole la espalda y despidiéndose con un gesto de su mano- Nos vemos Endou -se dirigía a la habitación de Hiroto, aunque antes haría una escala en la maquina de dulces, esperaba que esta vez si se decidiera y por fin le pidiera ser su novio sino lo hacia terminaría 'atacándolo'.

El castaño se quedo en medio del pasillo, pensativo y encontrando la lógica en las palabras del peliverde, no estaba equivocado...le hervía la sangre pensando que el medio campista pudiera corresponderle a alguien mas. Siguió su camino hacia su habitación, había tomado una decisión, pensaba aclarar sus sentimientos con su 'amigo'.

Necesitaba dormir y armarse del valor para lo que tenia que confesarse con el peliazul, mientras se encontraba recostado en su cama pensaba en como todo lo que había imaginado termino cambiando dramáticamente al conocer a Ichirouta. Se suponía que debía ganar el torneo de fútbol frontera, terminar sus estudios para tener contenta a su madre, volverse un jugador profesional y encontrar una linda chica de la cual se enamoraría y se casaría...pero tenia que llegar el numero dos a trastornar su vida, aunque no le molestaba, Kazemaru era infinitamente mas interesante que cualquier chica que conociera y en cuanto a belleza podía competir sin problemas con cualquier fémina.

Sonrió ligeramente, acomodándose mejor sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos y con ese pensamiento en su cabeza termino por quedarse profundamente dormido.

El sol brillaba con intensidad, algunos rayos se colaron por la ventana de su habitación haciéndole parpadear antes de sentarse en la cama y desperezarse por completo, volteo a ver la hora e inmediatamente salio de la cama, buscando su ropa de entrenamiento, vistiéndose con rapidez antes de bajar al comedor donde todo el equipo ya se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente, al verle entrar todos voltearon a verlo, el simplemente se limito a sonreír ampliamente y llevar una de sus manos hasta su nuca frotándola con suavidad.

-Endou, tienes que desayunar antes del entrenamiento...es raro que hoy no te levantaras a tiempo -murmuro preocupada Aki, una de las ayudantes del equipo mientras colocaba el plato de comida del castaño en el único lugar vació de la mesa que quedaba.

El portero se sentó sintiéndose algo regañado por la chica pero no le dio mayor importancia y comenzó a comer, casualmente estaba sentado al lado del chico que le quitaba el sueño, pronto todos olvidaron el retraso del castaño y volvieron a charlar- Endou, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto el atleta, mirándole con ligera preocupación, cosa que hacia que el líder del equipo le sonriera.

-No te preocupes Kazemaru, estoy bien, yo estoy mas preocupado por ti -susurro, dando el ultimo bocado antes de levantarse de su asiento- ¡Muchachos hay que entrenar mucho! -animó a su equipo, que corearon un respuesta afirmativa, antes de salir del comedor para ir a cambiarse para su sesión de entrenamiento de la mañana, dejando al peliazul con una cara de interrogación; ya que aun no era el momento para decírselo al de ojos rojizos...Tenia que esperar.

Todo el equipo de Japón salio del edificio y comenzaron a hacer el calentamiento de rutina, en esa ocasión Endou se acerco a Kazemaru y se ofreció a ayudarle, empujando suavemente la espalda del jugador no. 2 hacia abajo para que pudiera estirar sus músculos lo mejor posible- Gracias Endou, el día de hoy estas mas ansioso que de costumbre, eso es bueno -comento feliz el ex-velocista, mientras el capitán sonreía disfrutando de la cercanía del cuerpo del otro. Sin ser consientes Kogure se acerco a ellos y con su usual gesto burlón comenzó a reír- Shishishi...¡ustedes dos parecen tan enamorados! -dijo en voz alta antes de ser arrastrado de la oreja por su pareja Haruna, lejos de ahí.

-¡Kogure! Eres imposible, no puedo creer que no puedas estarte quieto...-se quejo mientras lo alejaba. Mientras que ambos jugadores involucrados se sonrojaron, separándose para seguir con sus ejercicios por separado. Midorikawa se acerco a su amigo, no paraba de sonreír feliz.

-¡Kazemaru!...Vamos a entrenar muy duro el día de hoy, ¿nee? -dijo mientras el corredor sonreía nerviosamente ante la actitud tan sospechosa del otro, intuía que algo tenia que ver con su compañero de equipo, Hiroto.

-Dejame adivinar, algo paso con Hiro -murmuro sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, ajustaba la liga en su cabello, se dio cuenta que estaba en lo correcto cuando el chico peliverde se sonrojo sin borrar la sonrisa de bobo enamorado que traía.

-¿Tanto se nota? -coloco sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su nuca- Anoche me pidió que comenzáramos a salir juntos...fue muy divertido, creí que se desmayaría antes de pedírmelo -rió en voz alta, provocando que su amigo también se riera de buena gana, feliz por la felicidad de sus compañeros. Ambos comenzaron a dar algunas unas vueltas por el campo para tomar ritmo para la practica mientras eran observados de reojo por el castaño que terminaba de ajustarse los guantes. Negó firmemente con la cabeza, despejando su mente y concentrándose solo en el entrenamiento, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en como, cuando y donde confesarse, no se sentía presionado pero estar en esa situación le hacia sentir algo cobarde por no ser capaz de decirle sus sentimientos a la persona que le gustaba.

No tardo mucho en empezar el entrenamiento, empezaron con una sesión de pases con el balón antes de comenzar la practica con algunos tiros que eran, en su mayoría, detenidos de forma brillante por Tachimukai y Endou, y para terminar se dividieron en dos equipos haciendo un partido entre ambos quedando empatados a 3 goles cada uno.

Se reunieron en las bancas al lado del campo para beber agua y escuchar las indicaciones del entrenador Kuduo que como siempre era bastante estricto y sin reparos les remarcaba sus errores pero claro sin alabar sus aciertos.

Apenas el entrenador indico que la practica había terminado, se alejo de los chicos que aun se estaban recuperando del esfuerzo. Fuyuka fue al lado del capitán y le dio una toalla para que secara su sudor, el chico le agradeció el gesto con su usual sonrisa pero algo distrajo su atención, apoyado en la reja de la instalación se encontraba un moreno de cabello rubio y en cuanto lo vio, Ichirouta, corrió a su lado, sonriente mientras parecía agradecerle su visita.

-Ah...ese es el amigo de Kazemaru kun, verdad? -pregunto la chica a su lado, mirándoles, buscando la razón por la cual aquella escena distraía tanto al portero pero la veía como algo normal. Aunque el rubio parecía decepcionado pero ese gesto cambio por completo cuando el peliazul le abrazo con suavidad como intentando confortarlo- Ahh que buenos amigos son, verdad, Mamoru-kun? -le pregunto sonriente pero el castaño parecía que no le ponía atención, tenia ligeramente fruncido el ceño, apretaba con fuerza el termo con agua casi lo rompía con el agarre y un aura negra de completo enfado le invadía. La chica se asusto y decidió dejarlo solo un momento, al menos, hasta que se calmara.

-Endou si sigues así vas a terminar preocupado a todas las chicas -susurro el goleador de fuego, que por fin logro atraer la atención del chico de cabellos castaños.

-Ah...Gouenji, ¿¡que dices! Si no eh hecho nada...-murmuro extrañado, sin entender muy bien a que se refería. Eso solo hizo que el otro sonriera de forma divertida.

-Creo que debes dejar de darle vueltas y declararte a Kazemaru...oí que le gustan juegos mecanicos, mañana deberías aprovechar el día libre-murmuro dejando al castaño de nuevo solo pero esta vez un poco avergonzado, ya que al parecer todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de lo que sentia menos Ichirouta, mientras iba a alcanzar a Shirou para acompañarlo un rato y quien sabe tal vez hacer algo de 'entrenamiento' privado y personal con el.

-Así que juegos mecánicos...-sonrió ligeramente y sin importarle interrumpir se dirigió, hasta donde se encontraban medio campista y el tal Miyasaka, hablando cómodamente- Kazemaru, lo siento...no quiero interrumpirlos pero Fuyupe me regalo boletos para el parque de diversiones y quería saber si te gustaría ir conmigo, no quiero desperdiciarlos -comento, como siempre su ingenuidad le impedía darse cuenta que la chica se los había regalado esperando que la invitara.

El peliazul se sorprendió enormemente con la invitación, nunca pensó que alguna vez llegaría a escuchar eso, creía que solo pasaría en sus sueños mas locos. El rubio de piel bronceada miraba toda la escena con un gesto de enfado, como odiaba a ese porterucho, esperaba que su ídolo no aceptara, rogaba por que esa fuera la respuesta de su amigo.

-Eh...yo, Endou mmm claro, no veo porque no podamos ir juntos. Sera muy divertido -comento sonriendo de forma encantadora, gesto que le saco también una sonrisa al castaño.

-Tengo que irme, Kazemaru kun, piénsalo bien...nos vemos -les dio la espalda alejándose rápidamente, dentro de su cabeza el portero celebraba por el éxito de su brillante plan.

-Entonces mañana después del almuerzo, ¿te parece bien? -el ex-corredor dejo de ponerle atención al amigo que se había marchado, bajo ligeramente su vista hacia el suelo, sonrojándose pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Claro, es perfecto. Debo ir a ducharme y terminar los deberes, nos vemos mañana -se despidió el chico de cabello largo con un movimiento de su manos, yendo directo a los vestidores y a las duchas de las instalaciones.

Hasta ahora todo había salido como quería, tenia la oportunidad perfecta de acercarse a su compañero y por fin confesarse, estaba nervioso al imaginar las posibles respuestas que podría recibir. Negó firmemente con la cabeza, despejando su menta y olvidándose de cualquier idea negativa que pudiera pasar por su mente.

Tenia una oportunidad. Mañana seria el día definitivo. No pensaba escapar, ni acobardarse, iba a ser valiente y decirle a Kazemaru cuanto le gustaba.

_**To be continued...**_

**Notas:** Bueno, ¿que les parece? Lo se, soy mala con la ortografía y gramática, es algo cursi y predecible pero...hey! de vez en cuando me gusta ser cursi y predecible jajaja de todas formas, gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer nwn lo aprecio mucho. Esperen pronto el desenlace de esta historia!

BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Muchas gracias por los lindos comentarios, se los agradezco mucho y a petición de ustedes aquí tienen el segundo capitulo. El final de esta corta historia. Espero que le gusta y gracias, de nuevo, por los reviews a _**Yumeiko-chan, Necromancia, Mizuki-chan-18, Kamon-dark-kazemaru, shatyana05 e Ichimaru-kun.**_

**Titulo:** El momento perfecto.

**Autora:** Shadow princess/Kitsune.

**Fandom:** Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja:** EndouxKazemaru como principal, mención de HirotoxMidorikawa y GouenjixFubuki.

**Géneros:** Romance, algo de humor, shonen ai.

**Advertencia:** FANFIC CON CONTENIDO HOMOSEXUAL, o sea que si eres homofobico o muy joven y sin conocimiento de lo que hablo es mejor que cierres esta ventana o pinches la flechita de "Atrás". No quiero reclamos después.

**Capitulo:** 2/2 (Les gustaría un epilogo con lime o lemon? xDDD -1313-)

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es completa propiedad de Level-5, lo único que me pertenece es esta historia y no gano nada escribiéndola o publicándola, mas que mi propia satisfacción.

* * *

CAPITULO 2

La luz del sol se filtro por la cortina que cubría la ventana, ese día no tenia entrenamiento pero como estaba acostumbrado por las practicas y la escuela, de igual forma, se levanto temprano después de todo tenia algo muy importante que hacer: una cita con el jugador mas rápido de Inazuma.

-¡Hoy es el día! -se animo a si mismo, como si se fuera a jugar un partido muy importante de soccer, el muchacho no era muy hábil en las cosas del tipo románticas, era demasiado inocente e ingenuo. Se levanto de la cama, estirando su cuerpo ligeramente antes de ir a buscar su ropa para entrar al baño.

En una habitación cercana, un chico de cabellos largos y azules acababa de despertar aun tenia la pijama puesta y llevaba el cabello suelto. Bajo de la cama con lentitud y fue hasta el pequeño armario, abriéndolo y pensado detenidamente que ponerse. No era nada vanidoso pero ese día era un día especial e importante, sentía que debía vestirse de forma adecuada para la ocasión.

El sonido de ligeros golpes en su entrada le distrajeron, se alejo del armario, hasta llegar a a la puerta abriéndola sin mucha ceremonia, topándose con los rostros sonrientes de sus amigos Midorikawa y Fubuki- ¿Que hacen aquí, chicos? -pregunto bastante desconcertado por la inesperada visita, el chico de cabellos verdes tomo del brazo a Fubuki y se auto-invitaron a entrar por lo cual a Ichirouta no le quedo mas remedio que cerrar la puerta dejando escapar un suspiro de sus labios- Si, pasen -murmuro, sentándose en el borde la cama al igual que el asesino de osos mientras que Mido chan se dedicaba a curiosear por el closet de su mejor amigo.

-Oímos que tendrás una cita con Endou...-dijo con diversión el ex-alien.

-¿Como lo saben! -miro con incredulidad a los otros dos, paseando su mirada de uno al otro.

-Ehmm no lo sabíamos Kazemaru, acabas de confirmarle eso a Midorikawa - Shirou sonreía un poco, aquella simple palabras pusieron el rostro del peliazul a hervir, estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

-Eso fue trampa...ademas, no creo que sea una 'cita' seguro Endou se lo toma como un paseo entre amigos y nada mas -susurro con un ligero tono de tristeza que los otros dos notaron inmediatamente- El no es como Gouenji o Hiroto, para el solo soy un amigo ademas Aki, Fuyuka, Touko e incluso Natsumi están enamoradas de el, yo no puedo competir con eso -llevo una de sus manos hasta un mechón de su cabello, enredando uno de sus dedos en el.

-...Kazemaru, no digas eso, no deberías pensar así...yo creo que el capitán solo es algo distraído -murmuro el helado delantero.

-¡Fubuki tiene razón! No te rindas Kazemaru ademas, ¿que tienen ellas de especial? No son tan carismáticas, tampoco son muy hermosas, tu eres mucho mas guapo y por eso estamos aquí -los otros dos enfocaron su vista en el de cabellos verdes, este solo sonrió de forma maliciosa -Vinimos a ayudarte a escoger tu atuendo, quedaras tan bien que Endou necesitara llevar un balde para su baba -rió en voz alta, contagiando a sus amigos que también rieron.

-Muchas gracias chicos, bueno en ese caso, no queda mucho tiempo...¿Que es lo que me sugieren? -pregunto con curiosidad, quedándose sentado en la cama mientras los otros dos hurgaban entre la ropa que tenia en su armario.

Ya era la hora a la que habían quedado para verse, el castaño se encontraba sentado en la banca bajo la torre de acero, llevaba puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla desgastados, ligeramente ajustados, unas zapatillas deportivas de color blanco con las costuras negras, una playera blanca sin diseño de manga corta ademas un chaleco anaranjado oscuro sin mangas que tenia el cierre cerrado un poco mas allá del obligo y como siempre traía su inseparable banda anaranjada, en la muñeca derecha llevaba un reloj digital.

Se comenzaba a preocupar, el medio campista no aparecía y tenia miedo de que en el momento final se hubiera arrepentido. Movía con desesperación su pie izquierdo sobre el suelo, estaba demasiado ansioso pero entonces le vio llegar, y acercarse a el, sonriendo entonces todas las preocupaciones se borraron de su mente...el portero se quedo sin habla por un momento, admirándole en silencio, se veía hermoso, no solo hermoso también se veía tentador.

Llevaba el cabello recogido de la misma forma, la playera era de un color parecido al de su cabellera era una prenda bastante estética, dejaba su cuello y hombros descubiertos, mostrando su suave piel, se ajustaba perfectamente a su torso, las mangas eran de tres cuartos, algo holgadas pero se estrechaban en los puños pegándose bien a los antebrazos del peliazul, ajustada alrededor de su cuello tenia una cinta del mismo color de la liga de su cabello, su pantalón azul era entallado y se ajustaba a su cintura por un cinturón rojo ligeramente ancho, llevaba unas zapatillas casuales oscuras.

-Siento haberme tardado...¿Eh?¿Endou?¿Me escuchas? -agito una de las palmas de su mano frente al rostro del otro que parecía sumamente distraído, acaso era aquella la reacción que sus amigos querían lograr al vestirle así.

Mamoru negó con la cabeza, con las mejillas rojas al igual que Kazemaru- No te preocupes, llegaste y eso es lo importante -le sonrió ampliamente- Vamos tenemos que tomar el autobús -espero a que el peliazul comenzara el recorrido hacia la estación, caminando a su lado en un silencio para nada incomodo, era un silencio de esos que son agradables y que sirven para aclarar los pensamientos. En algún punto del trayecto el capitán del equipo bajo la mirada hasta la mano del peliazul, estaba libre y cerca de la suya, la idea atrevida de tomarlo de la mano paso por su mente, de forma casual la acerco casi rozando sus dedos pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo...-¡Capitán, Kazemaru! ¿Que están haciendo aquí? -por la sorpresa Endou casi termina cayéndose al suelo, volteo al igual que su acompañante hacia el lugar de donde venia la voz. Ahí se encontraba Kabeyama, junto con Kurimatsu y Kogure, este ultimo los miraba de manera maliciosa con su usual sonrisa.

-Muchachos, no esperaba verlos aquí. Nosotros vamos a ir al parque de diversiones -dijo sin problema alguno el velocista -¿Y ustedes que hacen por aquí? -pregunto simplemente para seguir la conversación.

-Fuimos a correr un poco -contesto de buena manera el defensa del peinado afro.

-...Así que están en una cita? Shishishi -comento el muchacho mas bajito, intentando fastidiarles pero en lugar de eso solo logro que ambos se sonrojaran y avergonzara.

-Kogure, deja de molestarlos -le regaño el chico de dientes grandes a lo que el bromista solo respondió con una sonrisita.

-Capitán no se preocupen les dejaremos solos para que continúen con su cita, nos vemos luego -comento el chico mas grande la alineación, pasando al lado de los otros dos, alejándose junto con sus amigos.

Endou estaba avergonzado pero aun así se sentía feliz por que sus amigos y compañeros reconocieran aquella salida como una cita romántica aunque no le gusto que interrumpieran su primer intento de tener un contacto mas cercano con el bello peliazul.

-Hmm el autobús ya esta aquí, Endou -comento en voz baja el otro, acercándose a la puerta abierta del transporte, esperando por el portero, que le sonrió antes de asentir y subir los escalones detrás de el, buscaron asiento en la parte de atrás, casualmente no había casi nadie en el transporte a excepción del conductor y una anciana que iba en los asientos del frente.

-Oye, si los boletos te los dio Fuyuka...¿no crees que debiste invitarla a ella? -menciono el oji-rojo, el como siempre no podía quedarse callado y disfrutar del momento, tenia que preguntar, no podía quedarse con esa duda.

El capitán levanto una ceja, observándole fijamente con decisión- Bueno...me gusta estar contigo -susurro- Ella es una buena persona y amiga pero si hubiera ido con ella no me habría divertido tanto como contigo. ¿Te molesto que te pidiera que vinieras a acompañarme? -ahora fue su turno de preguntarle.

-No, claro que no, eso nunca me molestaría -se quejo en voz alta, al darse cuenta del tono que había usado sonando algo desesperado, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso carmesí y se obligo a bajar la mirada avergonzado. Todo aquello solo le saco una sonrisita al castaño y en un acto de puro impulso llevo una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de Ichirouta acariciándola y deslizando sus dedos hasta rozar aquel suave y largo cabello. El medio campista levanto de nuevo la vista, ambos se observaban fijamente, tenían el rostro coloreado y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, parecía que ambos buscaban lo mismo y era el momento perfecto...Con lentitud comenzaron a acortar la distancia entre sus rostros, cerrando los ojos, buscaban un contacto mas profundo; ya solo les separaban unos milímetros de distancia, sus alientos se entremezclaron y antes de que pudieran llevar a acabo el anhelado beso el autobús en el que viajaban se detuvo de forma abrupta, anunciando su parada; aquello los saco de concentración, haciendo que abrieran los ojos con sorpresa y se dieran cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros, se pusieron rojos como un semáforo debido a la vergüenza, alejándose, desviando sus miradas antes de bajar rápidamente del autobús quedando frente a las enormes puertas del parque que estaba, como usualmente pasaba, lleno de gente que iba a divertirse.

-Creo que vinimos en un buen día -comento el castaño para romper la tensión que había surgido entre ambos luego del intento fallido de beso, la aceptación de ese contacto por parte de su compañero le había infundido aun mas valor.

Entrego los boletos en la taquilla y entraron, admirando los enormes juegos mecánicos, los puestos de colores, la gente que iba en familia o en pareja para pasar un rato agradable- ¿Y a que juego quieres ir primero?...-los ojos del portero brillaron al ver un enorme juego que consistía en llevar hasta la cima a los participantes para dejarlos caer con rapidez provocando muchos gritos-Kazemaru, ¿quieres probar con ese? -suplico el chico de ojos café, Kazemaru dejo escapar una suave risa, no podía negarse a nada que le pidiera Mamoru menos si ponía esa cara, parecía un niño.

-Claro me encantan los juegos peligrosos -su expresión fue emocionada mientras se dejaba arrastrar por el chico de cabellos castaños, tuvieron que hacer fila unos minutos antes de por fin montarse en el juego, una vez ahí, asegurados, podían sentir la emoción y los nervios mientras subían lentamente. Tomaran una gran bocanada de aire, cerrando los ojos con fuerza antes de que los asientos cayeran de forma libre con velocidad y al igual que los demás no pudieron evitar el soltar un grito de emoción por tanta adrenalina. Bajaron del juego riendo como un par de tontos, ambos con el cabello algo revuelto y con la respiración ligeramente agitada.

-Aaah...eso fue muy divertido -dijo después de un suspiro el de camiseta no. 2, a su lado venia su 'amigo' que de igual forma estaba excitado por la impresionante atracción.

-Lo se, hay que probar uno igual...esta vez elige tu -le cedió con cortesía, sonriendo y prestando atención a cada gesto del otro que parecía recorrer las atracciones con la mirada hasta que por fin la detuvo en uno de los juegos, dibujando una ligera sonrisa.

-Vamos allá -dijo ansioso apuntando hacia la enorme montaña rusa, el de ojos café trago saliva pesadamente al ver la imponente montaña, no iba a negar que tenia un poco de miedo pero por la expresión en el rostro de su jugador mas veloz podía deducir que le gustaban las emociones fuertes, lo sabia y por eso le gustaba, hacia que su corazón latiera de una forma desbocada.

-¿No tienes miedo, o si, capitán? -pregunto divertido el de cabellos azules y antes de que pudiera decir nada mas, le tomo de la mano, jalándolo para llevarlo hasta el juego- Si no lo haces de una vez no lo harás nunca, algunas cosas no debemos pensarlas mucho o nunca se hacen -murmuro pero en realidad el otro chico no le estaba poniendo mucho atención estaba mas concentrado en la sensación que tenia al sentir su mano entrelazada con la de Ichirouta, estaba tibia y la piel era suave, de alguna forma el contacto le puso la mente en blanco ademas de hacer que su rostro tuviera una sonrisita boba. Ni cuenta se dio cuando termino sentado en el carro de la montaña, al lado del peliazul.

Volvió a la realidad cuando el juego comenzó a moverse, parpadeo un par de veces aferrando sus manos a la barra cerrando los ojos y sintiendo un tirón en su estomago cuando comenzó a tomar velocidad, gritando con cada caída al igual que los demás pero se sentía algo desconcertado al escuchar la risa del medio campista que también se aferraba a la barra aunque parecía feliz, en cambio el no sabia si seguir gritando o suplicar que lo bajaran.

Cuando por fin lograron bajarse el portero tenia la cara verdosa y mantenía los ojos cerrados así como llevaba una mano sobre su estomago, que al parecer creía que aun seguía arriba- Jajaja Endou ¿seguro que no quieres sentarte un momento? -se burlo de la forma mas inocente el de cabello largo a excepción de su cabello, todo parecía bien con el, al ver que ya estaba mas que despeinado termino soltando su cabello.

-No te burles...creo que mi estomago ahora esta en mi garganta -menciono antes de desplomarse en una de las bancas, recargándose en el respaldo y echando la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados debido a eso no se percato de que su compañero de equipo se alejo pero no tardo mucho en regresar con dos vasos grandes que tenían tapa y una pajilla- Toma -murmuro acercándole uno de los vasos, el capitán abrió los ojos y se sentó de forma correcta, tomando la bebida fría.

-¿Que es? -pregunto con curiosidad viendo como el ex-atleta daba un sorbo largo.

-Es una soda, te hará bien para asentar tu estomago -le sonrió amablemente antes de sentarse a su lado sorbiendo tranquilamente. El dueño de la "Mano Demoníaca" se sonrojo un poco, le gusto esa preocupación del otro, concentro su atención en la soda y comenzó a sorber lentamente, ya casi no sentía malestar.

Después de unos minutos de conversación y luego de terminar sus sodas, se levantaron y reanudaron el paseo por el parque, dieron unas vueltas por los puestos jugando en varios de ellos, comiendo dulces, subiendo a un enorme dragón que se mecía en el aire, en los autos chocones se enfrascaron en una batalla que el de cabellos azules gano, una a una recorrieron cada atracción. Siguieron con un paseo por la casa de los espejos y prácticamente el castaño tuvo que arrastrar a Kazemaru hacia la casa del terror.

-¿Que, acaso tienes miedo, Kazemaru? -pregunto divertido, devolviendo sus palabras, con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver el gesto apenado y algo enfadado del otro. Dentro de la tétrica casa, las cosas transcurrieron relativamente tranquilas, en realidad no daba miedo mas bien le daba algo de risa pero su amigo si parecía sorprenderse de vez en cuando, pegándose aun mas al cuerpo de su compañero que parecía disfrutar de esa cercanía.

Cuando salieron de la casa ya comenzaba a atardecer y las luces del parque empezaron a encenderse- Tenemos tiempo para un juego mas -murmuro Kazemaru, se la estaba pasando tan bien que no quería aceptar que todo terminara, el castaño no había intentado nada diferente, volvía a pensar que su compañero solo lo veía como un buen amigo y nada mas...ese pensamiento le desilusionaba un poco.

Ese era el momento, no podía retrasar aun mas las cosas, esa salida le había confirmado lo que ya sabia desde hace tiempo: Estaba enamorado de Ichirouta Kazemaru y necesitaba decírselo, entonces sus ojos se toparon con un juego.

-Subamos a la rueda de la fortuna -murmuro, estaba nervioso pero intentaba no demostrarlo. Con aquellas simple palabras no se daba cuenta que había provocado en el velocista un cosquilleo en el estomago. El otro asintió en silencio, siguiéndole hasta la atracción.

Una vez dentro de la cabina, el empleado cerro la puerta y ambos se encontraban sentados frente a frente muy cerca de la ventana, la rueda comenzó a moverse con lentitud mientras entre ellos surgía un silencio.

El chico de ojos rojizos tenia la vista fija en el paisaje que se extendía fuera de la ventana al mismo tiempo que el de ojos y cabello castaño le miraba fijamente, las mejillas suavemente coloreadas y las manos sobre sus piernas firmemente apretadas. Trago saliva con pesadez dándose valor para lo que tendría que decir.

-Kazemaru yo tengo algo que decirte -comento en voz baja llamando la atención del otro que despego la vista del paisaje, mirándole por fin, los corazones de ambos chicos latían tan fuerte que seguramente era el único ruido que podría oírse en ese reducido espacio- ¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que Miyasaka se te había confesado? Cuando mencionaste que estabas pensando en corresponderle yo, yo me enfade demasiado y es que, ¡no puedo soportar que estés con alguien mas! -Se quejo en voz alta, tan emocionado que incluso había terminado levantándose de su asiento y acercándose al otro.

El ex-atleta le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido, avergonzado y expectante a lo que fuera a decir, tenia un nudo en el estomago y la ansiedad bullía en su interior, un ligero zumbido golpeaba en sus oídos era el ruido provocado por su corazón agitado.

-Kazemaru...Ichirouta...a mi -el capitán tenia las mejillas rojas- me gustas, me gustas mucho. Estoy enamorado de ti y no podría soportar el verte con alguien mas porque yo te quiero solo para mi -termino de explicar, esperaba no terminar con un paro cardíaco ya que su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho- ¿Y? ¿Que..que dices? -pregunto con impaciencia viendo el gesto de incredulidad en el medio campista.

Para el oji-rojo parecía que el tiempo se había detenido dentro de aquella cabina, la noche comenzaba a caer, el silencio solo se rompía por el sonido de sus respiraciones. Las palabras y los gestos de su capitán, todo, parecía haberse acoplado para hacer de aquel momento algo ideal y único.

Cualquier miedo o inseguridad se borro de la mente de Ichirouta, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, no sabia que palabras usar así que dejaría que sus acciones hablaran por el y le dieran una respuesta al otro.

Tomo el rostro de Mamoru entre sus manos, mientras le obligaba a inclinarse un poco, acercando su cara a la del líder del Inazuma Japan que parecía bastante desconcertado, como minutos antes se había visto el peliazul, por fin sus bocas encajaron perfectamente, iniciando el anhelado beso que desde hacia tiempo ambos buscaban. El movimiento comenzó como algo lento y cariñoso, sus labios se rozaban con suavidad al mismo tiempo que el medio campista se dio el lujo de sacar su aterciopelada lengua pasándola por sobre los labios de su acompañante, que dejo escapar un ligero suspiro, aquel gesto fue todo lo que Endou necesito para tomar algo de confianza, atrapando el labio inferior del otro entre sus dientes rozándolo, obligando a que entreabriera su boca para deslizar con maestría su lengua en el interior de la cavidad del corredor.

Un gemido escapo de los labios de Kazemaru al sentir como invadía su boca, sus salivas se mezclaban al igual que sus lenguas se entrelazaban en una batalla por ganar el control del beso y podrían haber seguido así de no ser porque el sonido de un carraspeo les obligo a separarse y voltear, topándose con la cara avergonzada del empleado que les había abierto la puerta, ya que el recorrido había terminado.

-Jeje lo siento -se disculpo el castaño llevando una mano hasta su nuca frotándola con nerviosismo, ambos chicos salieron de la cabina, ligeramente abochornados por la escena que habían dado aunque de no ser por la interrupción no tenían idea de donde hubiera terminado todo.

Caminaron por el parque dirigiéndose hasta la salida, ambos con sonrisas de felicidad en sus rostros, terminaron por salir del lugar- Kazemaru y eso...¿fue un si o un no? -pregunto el portero con ingenuidad, tenia un gesto de curiosidad en el rostro, mientras miraba fijamente al peliazul.

Aquella pregunta solo hizo que el medio campista se detuviera y mirara al castaño como si no se creyera lo que acaba de escuchar, unos segundos después reía en voz alta con una mano sobre su estomago, que ya le comenzaba a doler - Jajajajajajaja...¡Endou eres increíble! Claro que eso es un si, también estoy enamorado de ti pero pensé que nunca te fijarías en mi, por eso eras como un imposible -comento cuando por fin dejo de reírse, aquello solo hizo que el portero sonriera aun mas, acercándose a su _ahora_ pareja, tomándole de la mano con suavidad, entrelazando sus dedos.

-Entonces de ahora en adelante, ya sabes que nada es imposible...menos si estamos juntos -susurro, guiñándole un ojo- Ahora regresemos al campamento y deja que les muestre a todos, el hermoso novio que tengo -comento con orgullo haciendo enrojecer a su pareja.

-Esta bien, aunque Midorikawa querrá demasiados detalles -susurro para que su novio no le escuchara, ya se las arreglaría para que su amigo no le fastidiara todo el tiempo.

-Y por cierto vas a tener que rechazar a tu amigo Miyasaka, por favor dile que no te busque tanto, el tiempo libre que tengas pienso aprovecharlo para pasarlo juntos -ordeno con un tono de fastidio haciendo reír al chico de cabello largo mientras caminaban de nuevo a la parada de autobús. No se imaginaba que Mamoru fuera tan celoso, a pesar de conocerlo bien sabia que aun había muchas cosas por descubrir de su personalidad, todo eso le parecía sumamente interesante y no pensaba desistir de su nuevo hobbie al lado de su amado Capitán.

**FIN.**

**Notas: **¿Que les pareció? Perdón por la mala descripción de la ropa, es que no soy muy buena con eso uwu, y como les dije allá arriba, ¿les gustaría leer un epilogo con lemon y lime de estos dos? Díganme a través de sus comentarios, ademas estoy tentada a escribir una historia con mpreg -embarazo masculino- de EnoduxKazemaru pero no se, me sentiría mas pervertida de lo usual jajaja

Gracias por leer!

Bye~~


	3. Capitulo extra: Métodos de seducción

Hola gente linda, lo prometido es deuda pidieron un epilogo y aquí lo tienen. No me tomo mucho tiempo escribirlo, mas bien, fluyo muy rápido y me gusto incluir a otras de mis parejas favoritas, en especial el FudouxKidou...amo a ese par x'D es inevitable! por cierto, si alguien quiere agregarme al facebook eh dejado la dirección en mi perfil nwn

**Titulo:** El momento perfecto.

**Autora:** Shadow Princess/Kitsune.

**Fandom:** Inazuma Eleven.

**Pareja:** EndouxKazemaru, la principal; HirotoxMidorikawa, GouenjixFubuki y FudouxKidou.

**Géneros:** Romance, humor, shonen ai.

**Advertencia:** FANFIC CON CONTENIDO HOMOSEXUAL, o sea que si eres homofobico o muy joven y sin conocimiento de lo que hablo es mejor que cierres esta ventana o pinches la flechita de "Atrás". No quiero reclamos después. Este capitulo especial CONTIENE LEMON! Menor de edad, huyan junto con los homofobos.

**Capítulos:** 2/2 + Epilogo.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es completa propiedad de Level-5, lo único que me pertenece es esta historia y no gano nada escribiéndola o publicándola mas que mi propia satisfacción.

* * *

_Sobre el dilema del helado de los aliens (?)..._

Un pelirrojo de ojos verdes claros se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por el parque, tomado de la mano de su novio, un chico de cabello verde y ojos negros que sonreía feliz. Los dos iban comiendo un cono de helado, Hiroto llevaba uno de vainilla mientras Midorikawa disfrutaba de su helado de fresa.

Era la salida ideal para ambos, habían ido a comer juntos, y después a ver una película a la que ninguno de los dos le presto atención porque estaban mas ocupados devorando sus bocas con intensidad al mismo tiempo que recorrían sus cuerpos, y ahora paseaban por aquel parque, que se encontraba tranquilo y vació mientras comían sus deliciosos helados.

Y todo habría seguido así de perfecto, ambos sumidos en su silencio tranquilo que ambos disfrutaban pero de repente esa relativa calma y paz fue interrumpida por una ráfaga. de varios niños pequeños que pasaron corriendo a su lado, uno de ellos, choco con el chico de cabellos verdes haciendo que tirara su helado al suelo.

-L-lo siento, onii chan! Lo siento...-tartamudeo el niño algo asustado, volviendo a su carrera para alcanzar a sus amigos y también para huir de una mala reacción del mayor. Midorikawa veía con pena como su helado termino desperdiciado en el suelo, frunció el ceño con suavidad antes de comenzar a murmurar cosas contra los niños.

-Midorikawa, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto el pelirrojo acercándose a su novio que se veía bastante molesto y deprimido por la perdida de su postre, se fijo en el helado que aun tenia en la mano antes de decidirse y ofrecérselo- Toma, comete mi helado y deja de estar enfurruñado -susurro el pelirrojo, sonriendo de una forma sexy que tentaba demasiado al ojinegro, su novio no se daba cuenta de lo lindo y sensual que eran sus gestos.

Ryuuji sonrió con diversión antes de asentir con la cabeza, en silencio, se acerco a su pareja pero en lugar de tomar el helado, junto sus rostros, cerrando los ojos e iniciando un beso lento, moviendo suavemente su boca sobre la del pelirrojo, pasando su lengua por sus carnosos labios, sintiendo el sabor dulce y la frescura de su piel.

Después de la sorpresa inicial, Hiroto también cerro sus ojos, correspondiendo el beso y aprovechando un suave suspiro del ex-capitán de Tormenta Géminis, deslizo su lengua en el interior de su cavidad entremezclando los sabores de su bocas, con pesar tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxigeno, ambos tenían la respiración ligeramente agitada ademas de las mejillas sonrojadas.

La sonrisa del peli-verde se ensancho un mas, una de sus manos se coloco encima de la mano de Hiroto, con la que sostenía el helado que ya había empezado a derretirse, se inclino y dejo que su lengua lamiera algo del postre antes de morder suavemente la cima del helado, tomando un bocado, relamiendo sus labios cuando termino de comerlo. Todo eso sucedía bajo la atenta mirada jade del delantero, sus mejillas estaban rojas y se notaba en su mirada que no tenia pensamientos muy puros.

-Esta rico...ahora, regresemos Hiro -le sonrió con dulzura a su pareja retomando la caminata- ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir en mi habitación? -pregunto con diversión y algo de picarda, observando de reojo la mirada incrédula en el rostro del otro al mismo tiempo que asentía en silencio, siguiéndolo para luego esbozar una sonrisa cómplice. Eso demostraba que la seducción era un juego que ambos sabían manejar a la perfección.

_Las horas de estudio que pasan rápido..._

Dentro de la habitación del goleador de fuego, se encontraba acompañándolo un chico de cabellos plateados que respondía al nombre de Fubuki Shirou aunque a veces también al de su hermano Atsuya, era extraño y precisamente aquello fue lo que llamo la atención de Gouenji y el motivo por el que empezó a sentir atracción por él. Era diferente y algo misterioso, incluso para el que era un experto en leer las personalidades de la gente.

En ese momento se encontraban haciendo tarea aunque el chico de los pelos parados no estaba concentrado en eso, mas bien observaba de reojo a Fubuki que se encontraba acostado boca abajo sobre la cama, leyendo unas paginas del libro de texto con ese gesto de tranquilidad y aquella sonrisa corta que tanto le gustaba.

-Eh...Shuuya, ¿que tanto me miras? -pregunto el de ojos azules, sonriendo, fingiendo inocencia e ingenuidad, que claro, no tenia. En la intimidad, cuando solo estaban ellos solos, se llamaban abiertamente por sus nombres sin ningún formalismo.

Las mejillas del goleador se tiñeron de un rosa muy pálido y carraspeo- No, nada, Shirou...-volvió la vista a su cuaderno, pensando que tal vez el asunto quedaría olvidado y podrían seguir en paz pero Fubuki no quería eso y lo demostró cuando bajo de la cama y se acerco gateando al peli-crema, hasta quedar con los rostros casi pegados, sonriendo tiernamente.

-Shuuya...-murmuro con suavidad, con una mirada intensa y anhelante a la que el otro no podía resistirse, termino por colocar su mano sobre la nuca del peli-gris, acariciando con suavidad su cabello, juntando sus labios en un beso algo tosco pero muy excitante, Gouenji no era diferente en la cama o en el campo, siempre era puro fuego al punto de derretir siempre que se lo proponía a Fubuki.

-Vamos a la cama -murmuro con seriedad Shuuya, una vez que se separo de la deliciosa boca de Shirou. El chico de la bufanda asintió, sonriendo y felicitándose mentalmente por su táctica aunque seria una muy larga y cansada noche.

_Y la lucha sigue aunque no haya resistencia..._

En el campo de entrenamiento aun se encontraban Kidou y Fudou, se habían quedado a entrenar un poco mas para intentar perfeccionar una nueva técnica Hissatsu. Ambos estaban exhaustos, sentados en una banca, reponiéndose del esfuerzo físico.

-Estoy de ánimos para coger -dijo sin pudor alguno y con una sonrisa en sus labios, Fudou, aquella frase habría asustado a cualquier persona común pero Yuuto Kidou tampoco era normal, sobre todo porque conocía al ojiverde y sabia que era sumamente grosero, tenia la peor personalidad que conociera ademas de estar muy experimentado en muchas cosas que el estratega ni siquiera había pensado en probar.

-¿Para que me lo dices? No me importa lo que hagas, ve a algún bar a tirarte a alguien...el entrenamiento ya termino -murmuro, levantándose de la banca.

Akio le tomo con fuerza de la muñeca, jalándolo del cuello de la playera de su uniforme, robando un beso salvaje y demandante al castaño, movía sus labios, mordió con fuerza el labio inferior del chico de googles que ahogo un jadeo entre doloroso y placentero que fue aprovechado por el ojiverde para dejar que su lengua entrara en aquella tibia cavidad, recorriendo cada lugar e iniciando una lucha entre sus lenguas a la cual el estratega no se podría negar.

Ambos intentaban dominar el beso, haciendo del beso algo intenso y desesperado con cada segundo que pasaba, fue Kidou quien se separo con brusquedad tenia las mejillas rojas, los labios hinchados y húmedos ademas de respirar con dificultad. Llevo su antebrazo hasta sus labios, limpiando cualquier rastro de saliva sin delicadeza.

Una enorme y maliciosa sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de Fudou- Ahora los dos estamos del mismo humor -susurro, levantándose y volviendo a tomar la muñeca del chico de rastas, arrastrándolo hasta la habitación. Desde el inicio no pensaba pedir permiso para tirárselo, aunque la verdad la resistencia del otro solo le daba risa y lo ponía aun mas excitado.

**_Ahora si, el final de la pareja del año..._**

Ya habían pasado varias meses desde aquella cita en el parque de diversiones, eran novios y estaban mas que felices, sobre todo en momentos como este, después de la practica. Se encontraban solos, el peliazul estaba acorralado en la parte trasera del edificio siendo besado de forma lenta y apasionado por el castaño, ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas estaban algo rojas, le lengua del portero se movía con destreza dentro de su boca, luchando con la lengua de su novio para dominar el beso, termino por atraparla con sus dientes, rozándola con suavidad antes de separar sus labios, debido a la falta de oxigeno, los dos tenían la respiración acelerada. Abrieron los ojos mirándose de forma intensa.

Fue el capitán quien bajo la mirada, apoyando su frente en uno de los hombros del ex-corredor antes de hundir su rostro en la fina curvatura de su cuello. Kazemaru hizo a un lado el rostro, volviendo a cerrar sus orbes, soltando un suave quejido al sentir esos tibios labios presionando la piel-...E-endou...-susurro, la húmeda lengua de su pareja empezaba a recorrer su cuello, capturando pedazitos de su cremosa piel, succionando y mordiendo como si quisiera probar su sabor, un jadeo de sorpresa escapo de su boca mientras su cuerpo se pegaba mas al del castaño.

Una de las manos del portero titular se deslizo debajo de la chaqueta del uniforme que llevaba el medio campista y se aventuro a ir aun mas allá, escabullándose bajo la playera, dejando que su tacto quedara satisfecho al sentir como la piel tibia se estremecía con cada roce de sus dedos, la piel se erizaba al mismo tiempo que juntaba sus caderas en un roce intimo entre sus miembros.

-nngh...aah! -el chico de cabellos azules intento reprimir un gemido, mordiendo su labio inferior, sus manos acariciaban la fuerte espalda del líder de Inazuma Japan, se aferraba a su ropa, moviendo sutilmente sus caderas para comenzar un movimiento de fricción delicioso para ambos.

A esa hora del día y en ese lugar, nadie se acercaba así que no tenían miedo a ser descubiertos y sin pudor alguno se entregaban al deseo de querer unirse con la persona que amaban, casi desde el momento en que empezaron a salir sus hormonas comenzaron a jugarles malas pasadas pero no habían querido ceder, sin embargo justo en ese momento ya no podían seguir reprimiendo lo que sentían, ambos lo sabían y estaban mas que listos para dar el siguiente paso en su relación.

La mano libre del chico que usaba banda, se deslizo hasta la cabeza de su pareja, tomando la liga que sostenía su cabello y termino de quitársela con un tirón suave, revolviendo las suaves hebras, sus labios seguían jugando con su cuello deslizándose mas y mas abajo pero se topo con el obstáculo que representaba el cierre de la chaqueta, con una mirada seria tomo aquel zipper entre sus dientes y lo fue bajando lentamente ante la atenta, impresionada y excitada mirada de su pareja.

Volvió a subir su rostro hasta el de Ichirouta que no espero y se acerco por su cuenta, volviendo a iniciar un beso esta vez mas desesperado, restregando sus labios con firmeza, mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos antes de abrir sus bocas, iniciando una ansiosa lucha entre sus lenguas. La mano del portero que se encontraba bajo la playera volvió a salir, terminando de abrir el cierre, deslizando la chaqueta por sus hombros hasta dejarla abandonada sobre el suelo al igual que Kazemaru hacia lo mismo con la chaqueta de Mamoru.

No querían mantener sus labios separados por mucho tiempo, compartían fogosos besos, degustando sus bocas profundamente, entremezclando salivas y sus tibios alientos dejando que algo de aquel liquido transparente se escurriera por sus barbillas. Por fin el capitán se separo de aquella tentadora boca, dejando al otro con ganas de mas, mientras se relamía los labios dándole al castaño una imagen sensual. Endou sin pudor alguno levanto la playera que usaba su pareja, observando con descaro la piel de su torso sobre todo aquellos pequeños botones rosados que se erguían sobre su piel, no resistió la tentación y se inclino para besar uno de ellos, pasando la lengua sobre el pezón moviendola en círculos, succionando y mordiendo con firmeza sintiendo como se ponía duro entre sus labios al mismo tiempo que el peliazul aferraba su mano al cabello del portero con fuerza y buscaba mas contacto.

-Ahh...ma...mamoru -suplico con un jadeo ahogado, los ojos firmemente cerrados, las mejillas rojas y los labios entreabiertos, en una expresión hermosa de completo placer. A Endou le gusto lo que vio de reojo y sobre todo los sonidos que salían de los labios ajenos así que volvió a repetir el mismo proceso solo que ahora en el otro pezón. La piel brillaba intensamente por la saliva del otro y termino apoyándose por completo en la pared, sus piernas flaqueaban y el castaño seguía con la cabeza metida bajo su playera, lamiendo la piel, mordiendo y haciendo que escalofríos de satisfacción recorrieran la columna del chico de cabello largo, obligando a que dejara escapar algunos suspiros y a gemir en voz baja mientras su piel se calentaba, enrojecía y se erizaba con cada caricia.

Las manos del no. 2 no se quedaban quietas, una de ellas se metió bajo la playera del chico de la banda en el cabello, paseando la punta de sus dedos por la piel, acariciándola con suavidad mientras su mano libre se escabullía bajo el elástico de los pantalones del castaño, tomando su miembro por encima de la tela de los boxers haciendo que el otro dejara escapar un gemido en voz baja al mismo tiempo que el de ojos rojos se ganaba un buen mordisco en uno de sus pezones, amortiguando un grito al tensar su mandíbula.

Ichirouta comenzó a mover su mano sobre la entrepierna del portero, iniciando un roce de arriba a abajo, aun tocando por sobre la ropa interior sintiendo como se humedecía al mismo tiempo que Endou volvió a juntar sus bocas en un beso hambriento, ahogando algunos sonidos placenteros mientras distraída al de cabello azules metiendo una de sus manos bajo el elástico del pantalón y de los boxeres, acariciando el firme y bien formado trasero del ex-atleta hasta llevar sus dedos a la entrada, rozándola de forma superficial, el chico de camiseta no.2 sintió un fuerte estremecimiento que recorrió toda su anatomía, siendo aprovechado para tomar con mas firmeza la erección del líder de Inazuma, en su mano.

Sus suaves jadeos y gemidos morían dentro del beso apasionado mientras la mano de Kazemaru ya se había deslizado bajo la ropa interior del otro, masturbando a su pareja lentamente, rozando con firmeza la cabeza del pene deslizando sus dedos por toda la extensión llevándose como recompensa los suaves mordiscos del castaño en sus labios y lengua ademas de la sensación de aquellos dedos abriéndose paso por su interior, era en su mayoría incomoda pero dentro del ligero dolor había algo que le producía un cosquilleo satisfactorio en su vientre bajo.

-Ahh...E-eendou...-separo sus labios para jadear con fuerza, sonrojándose hasta las orejas mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, sentía algo de vergüenza al escuchar su voz en aquel tono tan...¿sensual?

-Kazemaru...-el jugador de la camiseta no.1 pronuncio el nombre de su pareja en un gemido ronco, había encontrado lo que tanto estaba buscando, aquel punto dentro de el, volvió a meter sus dedos con fuerza en aquel interior, doblando ligeramente sus dígitos rozando la parte de arriba, acariciando con suavidad esa pequeña parte esponjosa y caliente en el cuerpo del otro.

El chico de cabello largo había dejado de prestarle atención al miembro del castaño, le abrazaba con firmeza del cuello, paseando sus manos hasta su nuca, revolviendo con suavidad su cabello mientras apretaba sus labios para no empezar a gemir en voz muy alta- Ha...hazlo mas...mas fuerte -tartamudeo el medio campista entre suaves jadeos sintiendo como sus piernas se volvían de gelatina y todo su cuerpo temblaba cuando los dedos de su pareja rozaban ese lugar.

Mamoru resoplo, no quería que el otro terminara antes de estar dentro de el y tampoco podía resistir mas. Saco sus dedos, escuchando como salia de los labios del otro un gemido de protesta, sus manos deslizaron el pantalón y la ropa interior, de Kazemaru, por sus piernas hasta dejar las ropas atoradas en sus tobillos; bajo un poco su pantalón y ropa interior mostrando su ansiosa erección.

Ambos estaban nerviosos, era la primera vez y no era exactamente algo romántico, se estaban dejando llevar por la pasión. Se encontraban en un lugar al aire libre, publico y a punto de hacerlo en una posición poco cómoda pero aun así parecía no importarles porque estaban juntos, iban a hacer el amor y lo de menos era el ambiente porque mientras estuvieran con la persona amada, el momento siempre seria perfecto.

El ex-velocista paso la lengua por sus labios, humedeciéndolos y separándose un poco del castaño, con dificultad debido al estado de necesidad, se volteo apoyando sus manos sobre el muro, dándole la espalda, sacando un poco mas su trasero, mostrándoselo, al otro de forma descarada. Volteo ligeramente su rostro, mirándole con intensidad y deseo- Apresurate...aah...no aguanto -murmuro con la respiración agitada, el cuerpo caliente y perlado con una fina capa de sudor por el esfuerzo.

Endou trago saliva, asintiendo en silencio, acomodándose detrás de él, rozando su miembro con la estrecha entrada, logrando sacarles varios suspiros a ambos. El chico de cabello largo, tomo aire y cerro sus ojos, relajándose sintiendo como la punta de la erección de su pareja se abría paso con delicadeza, lentamente por su interior, dolía un poco pero era soportable sobre todo porque en el momento que tuvo el miembro del castaño por completo dentro de el, una de las manos de Mamoru se deslizo hasta el goteante pene del peliazul, tomándolo con suavidad, moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo.

Pronto el chico de ojos rojos se encontraba de nuevo sumergido en el placer, suspirando y jadeando con necesidad al sentir que el otro no se movía, se mantenía quieto con su erección palpitando dentro del cuerpo ajeno- Mamoru...muévete...ya...! -ordeno, llevando una de sus manos hasta sus labios, mordiendo sus dedos al sentir como su propio miembro crecía entre los dedos del castaño.

No tardo en obedecer a su hermoso novio, moviendo sus caderas, casi sacando su erección de aquel tibio, húmedo y estrecho interior para luego volver a embestir con fuerza, entrando profundo en su interior, dejando que el portero vocalizara un sonido gutural de placer.

El vaivén de las penetraciones se inicio de forma lenta, al mismo ritmo que Endou masturbaba al otro, los suaves gemidos de ambos se mezclaban. La sensación de la entrada presionando con firmeza era deliciosa, se animo y empujo con mas fuerza sus caderas rozando aquel punto obligando al peliazul a jadear en voz alta mientras un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo- Ahh...ahí...hazlo otra vez...mas fuerte -susurro entre gemidos el chico de ojos rojos.

El castaño hizo un sonido al chasquear su lengua, haciendo que las embestidas fueran mas rápido, entrando y saliendo con fuerza del cuerpo de Kazemaru, rozando constantemente aquel lugar, escuchando los gemidos y jadeos del peliazul que eran amortiguados por una de sus manos.

Se inclino, acercando sus labios a su oído-...te...te amo -susurro el portero, cambiando el ritmo al que le embestía por uno mas salvaje, moviendo su mano con rapidez sobre la erección del chico de cabello largo. Esas simples palabras provenientes de su novio hicieron que su corazón se detuviera por un segundo, un ronco gemido salio de sus labios que buscaron con desesperación los del capitán, iniciando un beso cariñoso, volviéndolo mas intenso con cada segundo que pasaban.

Pronto Ichirouta comenzó a mover sus caderas, golpeándolas contra las de Endou, su cuerpo entero temblaba, estaba a punto de venirse, llevo una de sus manos sobre la del castaño que se encontraba en su miembro acariciándolo. Una embestida golpeo con fuerza su próstata, se obligo a separarse de la boca de su novio- Ma...mamoru! -llego al orgasmo, gimiendo el nombre de su amado, manchando su mano con su propia semilla.

La entrada del ojirojo se estrecho aun mas, la sensación era demasiado para el muy excitado portero de Inazuma Japan, su cuerpo se sacudió con suavidad dejando salir de su boca un gemido ronco y corto, llenando su interior con el semen tibio producto del clímax. Apoyo su frente en uno de los hombros del medio campista, ambos respiraban de forma agitada, sus rostros estaban rojos y calientes ademas de estar exhaustos.

Sin poder evitarlo el capitán soltó una risa en voz baja, llamando la atención de su novio- ¿Eh? ¿Endou estas bien? -pregunto preocupado, mirándole de reojo, se sonrojo aun mas al ver la hermosa sonrisa dibujada en los labios de su pareja.

-Estoy muy bien -susurro y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Espero no haberte hecho daño -susurro mientras salia con cuidado de su cuerpo, haciendo que se volteara para quedar frente a frente de nuevo, ayudándolo a acomodarse las ropas para después hacer lo mismo con la suya, saco un pañuelo limpiando al otro con cuidado como si fuera una cosa frágil y delicada.

-Mamoru...-susurro, mirándole con sorpresa, ya se había dado cuenta de la personalidad tan contrastante, hacia unos minutos casi lo partía en dos y ahora volvía a hacer el chico mas tierno, preocupándose por su estado.

-¿Eh...me llamaste Mamoru! -exclamo divertido, sonriendo y de forma impulsiva se acerco a abrazarlo, juntando sus labios en un beso dulce y lleno de ternura- Pensé que nunca me llamarías por mi nombre, gracias -susurro haciendo que en los labios de Kazemaru se dibujara una sonrisa encantadora.

-De nada -murmuro- Yo te amo, Mamoru y no te preocupes no me hiciste daño...hmm -volteo el rostro, evitando su mirada-...me gusto -termino diciendo algo avergonzado.

-¡Ah menos mal, hay que hacerlo muchas veces para que te acostumbres rápido, Ichi-chan! -dijo como si nada el castaño que había vuelto a ser el mismo chico, lleno de energía y emoción, haciendo que los colores se le subieran al rostro del peliazul.

-¡No digas eso, Mamoru!...espera, ¿Ichi chan? -frunció el ceño, mirando a su novio con curiosidad.

El portero parpadeo un par de veces- Si tu vas a llamarme por mi nombre, yo también quiero hacerlo...ademas Ichi-chan, suena lindo .-comento como si fuera lo mas lógico.

Kazemaru se limito a suspirar con resignación- Bueno, pero no me llames así frente a los demás, es vergonzoso -murmuro, bajando la mirada al suelo. El castaño sonrió ampliamente, volviendo a abrazarlo.

-Vayámonos, mañana hay practica temprano, y...-le soltó del agarre, tomando con delicadeza una de las manos de su novio, entrelazando sus dedos- ¿y...podemos dormir juntos? -pregunto, mirando fijamente a su pareja, suplicando con sus ojos porque bien sabia que Ichirouta no se negaba cuando hacia ese gesto, si, a veces Endou era algo manipulador, un rasgo de su personalidad que pocos conocían.

No pudo luchar contra aquella expresión ademas de que el también quería lo mismo que su novio, asintió con la cabeza- Esta bien -le sonrió, como con el agarre de su mano. Emprendieron la caminata en dirección a los dormitorios, tomados de la mano, ambos se sentían felices y satisfechos, a pesar de haber sido una primera vez bastante inusual, nunca la iban a olvidar ademas de que era el inicio de lo que auguraba a ser una vida sexual muy activa.

De repente Endou se detuvo, poniendo un gesto muy serio que desconcertó al otro- Cierto, tenemos que comprar condones, es muy pronto para tener bebes -susurro diciendo como si nada, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio y que cayera una gota de sudor por la frente al escuchar lo absurdo y fuera de lugar del comentario de su pareja.

-¡Mamoru! -se quejo en voz alta, avergonzado, soltándose del agarre y alejándose con vergüenza- Voy a dormir solo -dijo en voz alta, huyendo.

-¿Eh? ¡No, espera, Ichi-chan, era broma! -reacciono para luego seguirlo, iba a ser una larga noche para lograr el perdón de su novio.

**FIN.**

**Notas: **Bien, y así concluyo esta pequeña historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado y agradezco los reviews a: _**Yumeiko-chan, Necromancia, Mizuki-chan-18, Kamon-dark-kazemaru, shatyana05, Ichimaru-kun, Sarah Casguel, LaLa-Fubuki y Tori Malo. **_Ya nos veremos en alguna otra historia que escriba hmm que tengo muchas ideas rondando en mi cabeza jeje, se aceptan peticiones ;D

¡Gracias por leer!

Bye!


End file.
